Battle Royale: Another Game
by The Fourth Successor
Summary: 40 students from the same year, confront eachover in an all out battle of brains, slyness and power. Who will win? Who will perish and who will survive. Find out here. *INCOMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Corruption swarms the air and makes even the sweetest, brightest flower darken and become lifeless. Japan was nice once; no corruption and no B.R Act. I have heard stories about a "free Japan" but they can't be true, it all seems so bright. Now, it is all dark for the children. This entire, bloody B.R act was caused by the children. Apparently, we didn't "respect" adults. So, now I guess the Act is their way of achieving revenge. What is the B.R Act you may wonder, well I'll tell you.

The B.R Act is an declaration that forces one class of forty students to fight to the death, just to make an example of them to other "disrespecting" children. How sick can you get? I couldn't even imagine how hard it must be for the families that are affected by the act.  
I deduct that this is going to happen to my school. It is obvious to me, see I was pulled out of class and told that I am to go on a field trip with all the other top ranked students in the school.

My High-school is separated into five years: Year 7,8,9,10,11. Each of these years are ranked into eight forms. Form 1 contains the smart students who do well in tests whilst Form 8 contains the students who have low grades and don't do well in tests. And then there is the Forms in between, the average people. I am more than average for my age, my teachers want me to move to Form 1. Funnily enough, I fail the entrance exam into Form 1 purposely so I can stay with my friends. Tricking is the only way to get what you want nowadays, the government doesn't care about how you may feel.

Anyway, back to the deduction. As all average minded people may know, 8x5=40. If they take the smartest boy/girl form each Form of every year then that will add up to the number of players required to play in the B.R act. Hopefully, my theory is incorrect.  
I lay in my wooden chair watching the rusty clock tick. What is the point of going to school today? I know that I don't want to go to school because today is the day of the "field trip" that I got chosen to go on. I pick up my black planner with silver writing on the front that says: Joshua Alder... Year Nine... Form 903. Stuffing it in my bag, I hear a knock on the door. It must be Izumi: Izumi is a good friend of mine who has liquid hazel eyes (like mine) and long blonde hair (unlike me. I have brown hair that constantly covers my left eye)  
'Come in!" I shout and she stutters into my bedroom.  
'Are you ready to go?' she asks politely, I nod as an act of confirmation. She smiles and leads the way out, across the landing and down the spiral staircase; onto another landing and through the back door.  
Her sky blue bike is laid down on the grass by mine, eager to be ridden. We hop on and ride out the garden and onto the pavement.  
I want to tell her about my theory, but am too scared too. She, also is going on the field trip. That's right she is the smartest girl in 902. I am sure if I am to tell her, she will panic and not want to go, causing suspicion among the teachers. Hiding my fears isn't easy but from years of practice I adapt easily.

The moment we arrive at school, I realize that the chance of this happening has risen by 50%, is running an option? Can I make it out of here? There are buses parked outside the school gates, waiting to transport, us.  
I hold my breath to try and calm myself down. There is a 65% chance that I will be abducted the moment I get on that bus. The headmaster's body language is suspicious today, his eyes always flickering from place to place and his hands glued to his pockets. I have seen him licking his lips a few times too.  
The fear I feel inside of me is threatening to show itself... I cannot let that happen. I have to board that bus, and prove myself wrong. Maybe I am just being cautious. Maybe I have scared myself because of those stories. I'm going to board, and that is final.  
We lock our bikes up outside the school and Izumi playfully drags me to the buses we encounter a line of students, all of which go to my school.  
There's Takumi Golbert from 901, a smug smile wiped upon his face and his black short hair wavering in the wind. I've always hated Takumi, he was a smug jerk who has always wanted to be better than everyone else. And right now he is, and he can show it off. Right now he was the smartest boy in year 9.  
Little did he know that he had been deceived… That spot would have been mine if I had wanted the place.  
To be serious, I pity him. I can tell by the way he has a dire need to impress and be the center of attention, that he is neglected at home. Behind Takumi I see Takeo Coe, one of my friends, he may be a year 11 but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. We get along because I am mature for my age and he is immature in some areas of conversation. As I stare into his eyes, I can see a hint of excitement, is he purposefully trying to retain it.  
He is in 1101, which means he is now the smartest person in the school. How is he not reacting amazed?  
Behind Takeo I see Yutaka, another one of my friends. He is in 904 so I guess he did well in his maths exam last Wednesday. Yutaka has night black hair and green eyes that radiate with intellect.  
Is it strange to love your school uniform? My uniform has only just caught my full attention because of utter boredom The uniform is a white shirt with a black tie. We must wear black trousers and always have our dark blue blazer on.  
'Kazumi Phoenix?' the headmaster calls from by the bus entrance.  
'Here!' she announces eagerly and then elegantly boards the bus. Kazumi is Izumi's' sister, her beauty is far above average. She looks like Izumi, as twins they look almost identical, but one thing separates them. Izumi has beautiful amber eyes whilst Kazumi's eyes are sky blue.  
'Takumi Golbert?' the headmaster calls and Takumi raises his hand eagerly before saying "Here!"  
'Izumi Phoenix?' the headmaster says as he looks over the students.  
'Here!' Izumi replies and then boards the bus. 'I'll save you a seat." she whispers to me.  
'Joshua Alder.' the headmaster demands.  
'Here sir!" I reply before entering the blue bus with the school logo on the side.  
The seat by Izumi is free so I fall into the seat and lay my head back. Yuka Peach sits on the other row, taking pictures of almost everything she sees.  
'Smile,' she says bitterly. She must still hate me for breaking up with her a few months ago. It is easy to read her body language; she utterly, utterly hates my guts. She is in 907 so she isn't that smart; I broke up with her because I could never have an intelligent conversation with her. Her pure white hair covered one of her green eyes. Sometimes, I wish that I had never learnt to profile.  
Well, I didn't exactly learn in the first place. My father was a Prison officer so he knew how to profile and slowly without even realizing he had done it he taught me everything I know. How to read people like a book, how to see when someone wants to attack you and last... how to protect yourself. Hopefully, I won't have to use the last skill.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We are heading east, I know this by the position of the sun. My dad always taught me that the sun rises from the east and sets to the west. If we exited Tokyo at 9:30 and it is 10:00 now that means we are close to the sea. Sitting in front of me is Mo, well that isn't his real name. His real name is Mokuba meaning rocking horse, he is quite an average person when it comes to looks. Talking about meanings, my name means savior in hebrew. It isn't a Japanese name but my father insisted on it. I do like the name Josh; it is quite strange and gives me a sense of individuality. I go through the list of Year 9 students in my head, just to see who my potential opponents are.  
901 Takumi Golbert, though he is in good shape I am sure I could take him out easily with a ranged attack.  
902 Izumi Phoenix, I would never want to hurt her, if it came down to us two in the finals I would let her win.  
903 That's me.  
904 Yukata Humpthris, I am sure he could beat me any day. He is taller than me and quite strong for his age.  
905 Kazumi Phoenix, I would be able to kill her easily, even though killing is a sad thought to me.  
906 Mokuba Fissure, I would never hurt him unless he hurt me first. Actually to think about it, I would never attack anyone. They would have to attack me first to provoke me.  
907 Yuka Peach, she would probably hurt me even if we weren't in the game, she would be an easy kill.  
908 Tomio Kira, probably the dumbest person here, he is very strong and concentrates mostly on Physical education in school. We are enemies and he has anger issues. He would love to kill me and if he tried... I don't think I would be able to stop him. I haven't seen Tomio today, ah there he is. At the back of the bus with Kazumi, he is Kazumi's boyfriend, I think. Blonde hair, one eye is green the other is blue, that's him.  
This is only year 9, there are others in this school who are much stronger than me and could easily kill me. Like Takeo Coe, he is most likely the fastest person in the school even though he doesn't look it. He is very skinny and has dark blue hair. Yes, dark blue hair, he dyed it last year. But if my deduction about the B.R game is correct we will probably team up with Izumi and Yukata.  
'Where are we going sir? You didn't specify the location on the letter so I would like to know where we are going." Akio Kira asked. Akio Kira is Tomio Kira's little brother. He is in year 7, smart child. I have only met him once before though. The first time was a few months ago in the psychology competition See, our school held a psychology competition He was in the finals with me, I won easily. Maybe he has deduced the plan. I should talk to him.  
'You will see soon enough.' The principal replied smugly. The principal tried to hide his grin by shoving a sandwich into his mouth, but I saw it and so did Akio. The probability had now increased to 95%.  
'Sir, have you ever heard of the B.R act?' Akio said. Smart kid, the principal had to react to it, this boy has the same theory as I do. The principal laughed smugly and then turned.  
'Sir, the boy asked you a question.' I said, trying to analyze his reaction.  
'And I don't have to answer it.' The Headmaster replied. His voice wasn't steady. It was going to happen; the probability was on 100% we had to escape. Should I cause a riot? No, that would be to risky and there would be potential deaths if the Headmaster is armed. I presume he is. Before I could even think of a solution to this inescapable problem the headmaster dropped something and a white gas escaped it. The headmasters hand went to one of the compartments above the drivers head. I saw two gas masks, one for him and one for the driver.  
Was this gas lethal? No it couldn't be, if they want us to play their deadly game then they would need us alive. This gas had to be sleeping gas, it is the only thing that could make us immobilised long enough to transport us to the game grounds.  
'SLEEPING GAS!' I screamed. Takeo knew what I meant and reacted as quick as I could blink, by kicking a window. Good idea, if the windows are smashed then the gas could escape outside. Takeo is up front near the driver, if he could do it in time then we would be safe. My arms instinctively went to the windows, open up, open up. Locked! No! This wasn't happening. The gas reached us, I tried to kick the window open but I wasn't strong enough. Sounds of panic inhabited the room and the students seemed to be fainting when they breathed.  
'Smart child.' the headmaster said. Takeo fell to the ground. Takeo was unsuccessful and so was I.  
'YOU BASTARD!' Izumi screamed before she fainted. One last kick at the window left me too tired to continue. The gas entered through my nose and darkness clouded my vision. I faint.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I open my eyes. Glaring at the ceiling I realize that I am inside my classroom. My head tilts to the left and I see Izumi asleep. Getting up, I see the entire classroom; it is wrecked, the desks are all cracked and the floor is dirty. The chalkboard is completely shattered, turning my head a little bit more to the side I see the headmaster. Why does he have guards around him, the guards are dressed like they are in the army and they wield machine guns in there hands. Cats, why am I thinking about cats, I must have banged my head when I fainted. Why can't I think properly? I better get up. My arms push off the ground and allow me to get to my feet.  
'Awake I see.' the headmaster says angrily. He approaches me and pushes me over. 'You are too smart for your own good kid.' he kicks me in the side forcing me to yelp. Should I do something? He leans down and grabs me, forcing me to my feet. He goes to slap me but I intercept by grabbing his thumb and twisting it around. He spins to avoid pain, his arm still stretched out towards me. He knows what is coming next. I grin and thrust my other hand into his elbow and his arm cracks. He screeches in pain and the men point their guns at me. I release him with a grin. He holds his fractured arm and begins to scream.  
'You insolent little child.' he shouts, waking Izumi up.  
'Josh, what's going on?' she asks lightly. The headmaster walks back behind the men and I walk to help her up.  
'We have been abducted.' I say to her. 'Just do as the men say and we may get out of this.' I lie.  
'Smart move.' one of the men laughs before pointing his gun towards the ceiling and firing. The piercing sounds of the bullets make my ears ache and wake the others up. I hide my facial expressions, making sure to give them no happiness. If you think about it, these people are just bullies. Bullies are people in society who like to inflict pain onto others so they can feel good about themselves. If I react to them they will think they have control over the situation and that will make them feel better about themselves. Not doing anything, having no reaction to all this makes them confused. It is a simple process; bullies are immature children who seek attention. The way to make them leave you alone is to not give them the attention they seek.  
'WHAT'S GOING ON?' Ryo Petal demands, he is a overconfident year 7 who thinks he is above everyone else.  
'We have been abducted you neanderthal.' Akio Kira says annoyed. So he did have the same theory as me. Quite a smart boy, he reminds me of myself.  
'Children, take a seat and watch the T.V.' the headmaster interrupts He presses a button and the t.v turns on. A woman with oversize breasts wearing a pink tank-top and army hat begins to speak.  
'You all have been chosen for this years B.R Game!' she says positivist 'Congratulations!' she exclaimed 'well I guess you're all wondering why you are here, and why you have collars around your necks.' she says even more annoyingly than the first. My fingers fiddle with the mechanism around my neck. It feels like metal. I look at Izumi, she has one around hers too. Panic inhabits the room again.  
'SILENCE!' the headmaster screams and the sound falls.  
'Well the answer is simple, you all have been transported to an island that looks like this.' she says and a 3D island pops up on the screen. I see hills in the middle of it and sea surrounding it. The school is in the north east. 'and all of you will fight until there is only one survivor. And there is no way off the island so, fight!' she says poking her fist into the air.  
'Now, I will explain the rules. On the map there are different sectors, every day some of the sectors will go onto red alert! Once they do that, the collars on your necks will explode!' she exclaimed with a fake scared look on her face. The students all begin to panic again. 'We will give you updates on who is dead and which sectors are too avoid every six hours! Also, you will all be given back packs containing food, water and a randomized weapon! You could get lucky,' she holds up a machine gun. 'or unlucky!' she exclaimed and holds up a pen. Well, this game is partially based on the luck of which bag you take. 'Good luck to all of you!'  
The screen goes blank and the headmaster turns to us.  
'Now you have been informed, the games will begin. I will call out your names and you will come get a bag then leave through this door.' he says and point to a door on my right. First year 7. 701 Akio Kira.' he says. Akio stands and grabs the first bag he sees then sprints out the door. Izumi is crying now, I don't blame her; she may have to kill her sister. Half the class is crying now.  
'Next, 702 Sora Wise!' he says and a small girl with blonde hair began to cry.  
'We are still friends.' She says to another girl. She runs and grabs a bag on the far right, then sprints out.  
'Now, 703 Kenji Flower.' he says and a boy with deep black hair stands and sprints out the door, barely stopping only to grab the bag.  
'704, Yumi Autumn.' he says and a girl with short red hair stands and flees to grab a bag. Within only seconds she is gone.  
'705, Masayuki Freeman.' he says and a boy stumbles to his feet does as the others did. He waves goodbye before exiting through.  
'706, Ryo Petal.' He says and Ryo runs out the door grabbing his bag on the way.  
'707, Sho Fissure.' He says and a girl with long black hair smiles. She grabs the bag, waves goodbye like this is formal and walks out the door. That was strange, it brought strange looks to all our faces.  
'708, Chou Saito.' A boy with white hair runs out the door almost forgetting the bag.  
'Now, onto year 8!' the headmaster says with a smile. That crazy bastard. '801, Mazumi Saga.' he almost laughs and a boy with short black hair runs out the door with his bag.  
'802, Aya Mori.' he says and a girl with short blonde hair runs, grabs her bag and sprints out the door.  
'803, Hideo Nakata.' he grins and a boy with long red hair hugs a girl next to her and then sprints out the door with the bag.  
'804, Aya Mizuki.' he calls and a girl with black hair runs and grabs her bag and then sprints out the door.  
'805, Izamu Kiyomizu.' he says and a boy with red hair strands up slowly and runs to the exit. He runs to punch the headmaster but is shot before he can do so. Blood splatters everywhere before the boy falls to the ground, dead. One dead thirty-nine left.  
'See what happens when you try to rebel!?' the headmaster shouts. '806, Moriki Yamaoka.' Faint cries inhabited the room. A girl stands up, tears in her eyes. She walks and grabs her bag before running out of the room.  
'807, Jirou Konjo.' A boy stands up and sprints from the room, barely grabbing his bag on the way out.  
'808, Rie Seo.' A girl with black hair stands and sprints from the room. Luckily, she grabs the bag with her little finger.  
'Takumi Golbert.' he says and Takumi sprints to his bag and then out the door.  
'I'll wait for you.' Izumi whispers I feel something hit me. I turn and find a piece of paper. I open it and it says: wait for me and Takeo, from Mokuba and Yukata.  
'Izumi Phoenix.' he says and Izumi runs, grabs the bag and sprints out the door.  
'Josh Alder' he calls my name. I have to be fast, to catch Izumi. I scamper to my feet, grab the bag closest to me and exit the classroom. Wait, this isn't the hall we've all been deceived I come across a long tunnel which leads to the exit. I sprint as fast as I can and push through the doors. Where is Izumi? There is a large tree a few meters away from me. She has to be there, I know this because Izumi has always loved to climb trees, logically, that is the place she would hide. My arms launch from my sides and grab onto a branch, I pull myself up and wait.  
'Josh...' I hear someone whisper. It is Izumi, she is above me. I cannot believe how much seclusion this tree brings.  
'We need to wait for Mokuba and Yukata.' I whisper back. She nods and climbs down to me.  
Kazumi and Yukata run from the doors and climb the tree.  
'Hey Kazumi, hey Yukata.' I say. She smiles and sits by Izumi. Yukata sits by me and we wait. We are concealed in the trees, no one can see us thankfully. Mokuba bursts through the doors and then stops. I drop the sheet of paper and it lands on his head. He looks up to us, smiles then joins us.  
Around five minutes later Takeo runs from the room. Mokuba drops the sheet of paper and it lands in front of him. He looks up and then waves. He climbs the tree.  
'We should leave after the last year 11 leaves.' Tokeo says. We all nod.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Have I got a good weapon? The weapon can be the difference between life and death. The backpack is quite large so I presume I got something big, I shouldn't check until everyone is gone.  
'Children, the woman forgot to mention that there is a time limit to these games. You all have three days.' a loud voice said. It took me almost a minute to realize that the sound was coming from a speaker. Kazumi began to cry. Izumi grabbed her sister and covered her mouth.  
'We have to stay calm. We have the smartest students in the school here, we will find a solution.' Izumi said reassuringly Kazumi wiped her tears and then opened her bag. She pulled out a sharp chef's knife.  
'Nice.' I said to her, she got lucky. Kazumi got a good weapon. Izumi opened her bag and pulled out a small handheld device. She pressed the on button and the island map popped up with lots of dots on it.  
'What is this?' she asked. Red dots and one blue dot on a map, it must be a tracker, do these collars have a locator chip in them? They probably do, what better way to see where the students are.  
'It looks like a GPS, for tracking other students down.' I say casually. Why did I say that casually, this is great, that weapon will be useful here.  
'Great!' Izumi exclaimed. Yukata sticks his hand into the bag and pulls out a serrated blade.  
'Well, this could be useful.' Yukata says in shock. Takeo opens his bag and sticks his hand in. He pulls out a silver USB stick.  
'Great,' he says sarcastically.  
Mokuba opens his bag and pulls out a pair of binoculars.  
My turn, I unzip the bag and pull out a small black laptop. 'Well, this could be useful.' I say. We could use the laptop to hack into their servers and crash the things around our necks. But how?  
'We should go.' I whisper. There is a map inside my bag, I pull it out and check out our location. We seem to be at the school in the north-east, so maybe we should head south-west to the lighthouse. The lighthouse is at the end of a long shore surrounded by water, there is only one way to get there. If you travel south you can walk to it but only from one place. That would make the perfect base.  
'We should head to the lighthouse.' I whisper. 'This island is only 10km wide and long, we could get there within around half an hour.'

'Let's go then.' Kazumi said. We were quite high in the tree, nevertheless I jumped from it, landing on my feet then rolling over to not break my legs. Free-running skills are useful here. Yukata and Izumi slowly climb down whilst Kazumi jumps like I did. Takeo climbs down and greets me.  
'I knew you were here somewhere.' a loud voice states and causes me to jump. Kazumi draws her knife and so does Yukata. That voice is familiar. 'Takumi.'  
'How'd you guess. You are all going to die.' he says as he reveals himself. He was hiding in a bush the entire time. He is smarter and more deceitful than I had ever expected. He draws a pistol and points it at us. How did we not track him? He must have been on the locator. His collar, he has done something to it. It looks slightly different. He has deactivated it. No wait, he hasn't deactivated it, he has just stuffed cotton around the interior. Could that have somehow affected it? Suddenly, his collar begins to flash red and beep. Beep, beep. The beeping was getting faster and so was the flashing.  
'No, help me!' Takumi begs. His gun falls to the ground and he begins to scream. He runs towards us in frantic panic. I push him away and the beeping becomes so fast that I cannot even count the beeps. Then there is a large loud beep that lasts for few seconds.  
'I'm sorry!' he screams before the collar explodes sending crimson red blood shooting in every direction. His head is decapitated and Izumi runs to me, shielding her eyes in my shoulder. Why did it explode? Was it because he tampered with it? It must have been. I try to hide my emotions for Izumi's sake.  
'We should run before people find us.' Kazumi says. We begin to run, I grab Takumi's gun and give it to Izumi. The area we run into seems to be a large forest. Bushes and hedges conceal us, hopefully. Takeo leads the way.  
Suddenly, he stops, and we stop with him. He drops to the ground and crawls to a bush. We follow his actions. At first I was baffled at why he would suddenly change body language, but once I see the girl in the distance, I understand why. There is a girl, I have seen her before. She is in year 7, Sho Fissure is her name. She wields a bloody axe in one hand, and a pistol in the other. She is smiling at something at her feet. As I crawl forward, I see exactly what she is smiling about. There, at her feet is the corpse of Yuka Peach. Yuka, my ex-girlfriend. She is dead, her body is huddled up on the ground. To see her in that mess brings a tear to my eye. I want to kill that year 7. The year 7 must have killed her, that is easy to deduce because of wounds in Yuka's body, those wounds could only have been made by a powerful yet sharp weapon, like an axe. It is the only possible answer.  
So I guess that is 3 people dead and thirty-seven to go. Sho bends down and picks up Yuka's bag. The gun must have been Yuka's because when Sho empties the bag there is only two bottles of water, a few sandwiches but no weapon. Sho puts the supplies into her bag, smiles and then sprints off into the forest. So... we have a psychopath on the island.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Slowly, I take the GPS from Izumi and turn it on, Sho seems to have gone west towards the shrine. This island is full of surprises, there is a shrine, a small village a lighthouse and more. We wait until she is at least a kilometer away before moving. It is Izumi's job to make sure that no one is following us or nearby. According to the GPS we are in sector G7, there is a danger zone in G8 so we have to be careful. The plan is to get to the reservoir in sector H6 then go east until we reach H9 and then south until we reach the lighthouse. That way we will avoid most of the other players. The island seems almost peaceful, I wonder where everyone else is. The peacefulness is only an illusion of course we all realize that when we hear the piercing screams from nearby.

'What happened?' I as Izumi.  
'Sho just killed Ryo Petal. They were in the same sector and then his numbers just disappeared.' Izumi cries. We all hush her down and try to come to our senses. Sho is a psychopath who is obviously willing to kill anyone in this game. She has to be eliminated, soon. How is a year 7 capable of killing 2 people who are older than her? Unless, oh no, she lures them into friendship and then kills them when they let their guard down. It is the only possible way she could have killed a girl who had a gun and was older than her. I should warn the others when we get to the lighthouse.

Finally, we come out of the trees and into a clearing. The clearing contains the reservoir perfect. I drink some of my water and then we travel east. After a few minutes we come to a road, the road is just a trail not like a normal road made of concrete According to my map, if we follow this road we will come to the lighthouse, the road also goes around the island.

'I think we should stay away from the roads.' says Mokuba. He is right, if we stay on the roads we will come across the confident player who like to kill. See, over-confident players will go to the roads and kill whoever they find so they can survive. It is a bad idea for people with a lack of weaponry to go onto the roads. Even though we are quite OK when it comes to weapons, we don't want to cause fights. I have a theory and if the theory is correct then we can deactivate the collars and hide out on the island. Annoyingly, I will have to get to the lighthouse to test it. This laptop is the key to surviving this. We sprint off the road and through a small forest area and we end up on a beach. I can see the Lighthouse in the distance, it is tall and would be perfect for a base.  
We stop before entering to check the GPS for any intruders. After a few seconds of scouring the area we are sure there is no one inside and feel that it is safe to enter. The lighthouse is on the edge of some large cliffs that continue north for around 3 km.  
The inside of the lighthouse is quite large, I like the idea of having circular walls. There is a staircase at the end of the room, we seem to be in a kitchen. The table in the center of the room is slightly crooked, and the floor is tiled. We all sit at the table to plan our survival.

'We will have someone on guard twenty-four hours a day. Meaning we take turns every two hours.' Takeo says lightly. 'If we are going to die in two days then we may as well die together.' Takeo is right, how is he so calm about dying They must think I am just as weird, I have no fear of dying because I have a plan to stop it happening. But I must research it first. My laptop is in my backpack, I pull it out and open it. The charger is at the back of my bag. I take that out to and plug it into one of the sockets in the corner. The laptop is a macbook pro, 15 inches. This must have cost a lot of money. I turn it on, and click on the Firefox icon. If this works then we have internet, if not then we are screwed. It takes around three seconds to pop up the Google page. It works, I sigh in relief. Strangely, it says in the top right corner: RESTRICTED ACCESS. I close the search engine and open notepad.

'Come here guys.' I say. They all crowd around. The people are probably listening to our conversation through these collars so I will have to type to talk about my plan.  
'They're listening, I have a plan to get off the island, first we need to get these collars off. First we need to make a EMP device.' I type.  
'What is that?' Kazumi asks whilst pointing at the EMP letters.  
'Electromagnetic Pulse.' I type and then erase it. 'If this collar is connected by an electromagnet then a electromagnetic pulse will fry the electronics, thus allowing us to safely take them off. This will only work for people in a range of 50 yards.'  
'How do we make one?' Izumi asks.  
'Well we need to make sure that these collars are connected by an electromagnet first so someone test it.' I type. Takeo takes his compass from his bag and puts it next to Mokuba's collar.  
'It's an electromagnet! Josh you're a genius!' Takeo exclaimed.  
'Great, well we should get started. We need a few things. 1. A tube of some kind. 2. A microwave generator. 3. A fuse (my laptop charger)' I type. They all nod in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

If this plan works then we will be able to get off this island. See, I saw some docks when we on the road. They were quite far away but the mass of the ship that docked there was unmistakable. If there is a ship here, then it is obviously a trap. Once we get out of the range of the areas then our collars will explode. Even a ten year old could work that out. So if I deactivate the collars and then use the ship to escape, we will be home free. Of course there is the problem of not knowing where we are, but anyplace is better than here. If we die on the boat trip, so be it. It will be better than having our heads blown off. If I will die, I will die with dignity.

There is a microwave in the kitchen, I see it in front of me. That is one off the list. We already have the fuse so we only need one more thing, some sort of iron tube to use as a vircator. Using any other kind of tube wouldn't work well enough to destroy our collars and it would probably set our collars off, thus blowing us up.

The entire EMP will take around a day and a half to make and we will have to venture from the lighthouse so we can get supplies and materials for the EMP. We cannot speak a word of this plan to anyone else or we will be killed. Once we activate the EMP the headmaster will know we have done it. The EMP will take around a minute too come to effect so I will have to hack into their network and turn their computers off so that they cannot kill me within the minutes that we wait for the EMP to activate. Can I hack their network though? I should try now.

Suddenly, I heard a scream that sent me jumping for the exit.  
'Izumi!' I shouted. I saw Izumi on the floor huddled over her sister.  
'He, he killed her!' Izumi screeched Kazumi... Kazumi's dead, how, who killed her? Izumi pointed at Yukata who was holding a bloody knife, a smile painted on his malicious face.  
'Yukata, why?' I screamed.  
'You think I was on your side in this battle, you're crazy. I won't rely on you for survival, I utterly hate you and always have.' he screamed.  
'So then why did you kill Kazumi?' I shouted. Yukata hated me all along, I had my suspicions but always dismissed them because he is like this with everyone. Unless... he is a sociopath. Sociopaths are manipulative people who lie to get what they want. They have no, shame or guilt, that explains how he can smile whilst holding the knife that killed his "friend". Sociopaths always think that they are right even when people prove that he is wrong. Yukata never admits he is wrong and if I show him the proof he becomes violent. It all adds up, Yukata is a sociopath.  
'Simple, she was getting in my way.' he laughed. Izumi's cries got louder. I cannot imagine the pain she is going through, Kazumi is like a piece of her.  
'Sociopath!' I screamed.  
'No I'm not.' he screeched This all made sense sociopaths are smart, he must love this. I am 99.9% sure he is a sociopath, but I will have to prove it to myself if we will kill him.  
'Yes you are!' I shouted back.  
'No I'm not, what I say is right, you cannot prove me wrong!' he screamed.  
'You just killed Kazumi, your friend.' I screeched so loud that Izumi covered her ears.  
'I'll kill you!' he shouted and began to sprint towards me furiously. I am 100% that he is a sociopath now, he refuses to believe me even when the proof is ahead of him. I have to kill him. Yukata, my friend. Yukata, the boy I have known since childhood. Yukata, the boy who always protected me, whatever the cost.  
'Goodbye,' I whisper. He stops a few feet away from me and swings his serrated knife in my direction. Damn it. I duck to avoid the sharp knife then stand and knee him in the crotch. I see a look of utter pain on his face.  
'I'm sorry, please don't kill me!' he screams before I push him off the cliff. Falling to my knees, I begin to cry. Why am I crying, he was a sociopath, our entire friendship was just a lie. The apology before his death was just another lie, he is incapable of emotion. As a last attempt to save his life he actually apologized He was a murderer who deserved to die. But at one point or another, he was my friend so I guess that is why I am crying. He was a friend and also my worst enemy. Kazumi, I must also be crying like this for her. Her body, it is curled up, blood drenched everywhere. The blood-drenched collar on her shirt is not straight, I'm sure she would have hated that. I crawl to Izumi and we try to calm down. Having known Kazumi and Yukata since I was seven, both of their deaths are traumatizing to me. We crawl to the edge of the cliff and look at Yukata's body smashed up on the rocks.  
Me and Izumi seemed to have been hugging for hours when Mokuba and Takeo finally come.  
'Where is...' Takeo says until he is stopped by the sight of Kazumi's body. I help him carry Izumi inside. We sit down and Mokuba makes tea.  
'Where's Yukata?' Mokuba asks worryingly. My eyes are soaked with tears, I hear Izumi sob again at that name. I have to tell them.  
'Mokuba stay with Izumi, I need to talk to Takeo.' I say softly. I and Takeo walk outside and I tell him everything.  
'Oh, well... you did the right thing.' he says, referring to me killing Yukata. Minutes later Mokuba and Izumi walk out the building with a large potato sack in their arms. I guess we are burying Kazumi. We slide her body into the sack and tie a knot around the opening using a rope. We then tie the rope to a large bolder and push it off the side of the cliff. We watch as the lifeless corpse of Kazumi Phoenix sinks into the restless ocean. We are all crying now. 'Goodbye,' I whisper softly. We walk inside and begin try to eat away the memories of the day. The clock on the wall says 5:59, one minute until the headmaster announces the deaths today.  
'Today we have had a great day!' the headmaster says positively 'I'll now read out the dead in the order they died. 805 Izamu Kiyomizu, 901 Takumi Golbert, 907 Yuka Peach, 706 Ryo Petal, 1003 Jiro Eto, 905 Kazumi Phoenix and 904 Yukata Humpthris. That's seven dead and thirty-three to go. I wan't better from you guys, you're slacking off again.' he said over the speakers. There was a large beep and the speakers turned off.


End file.
